Jindaiko no Raiden (spirit)
| race = | gender = Male | height = 5'6" | weight = 146lbs | affiliation = Eri Fujiwara | team = Jūsanseiza | partner = Eri Fujiwara | base of operations = Eri Fujiwara's Inner World | shikai =Jindaiko no Raiden | bankai = }} Jindaiko no Raiden (陣太鼓の雷電, "War Drums of Thunder and Lightning") is the belonging to the infamous , Eri Fujiwara. In contrast to normal and even Zanpakutō with dual spirits, Jindaiko no Raiden is capable of transforming into a second form of a giant snake, which somewhat hints at Jindaiko no Raiden's most powerful ability, and is the reasoning behind his masters nickname, "Jūsanseiza's Blue Serpent". Character Outline Jindaiko no Raiden is a slim, with wild hair yet attractive features. His nimble frame allows him to move quick and gracefully. His brown hair is long, and untamed, reaching down, far past his shoulders. He sports several purple linings across his torso, and shoulder which illuminate whenever he changes form. Speaking of changing form, Jindaiko no Raiden has the power to become Manda. Much like his technique and the spiritual animal in Japanese fiction, it is a giant beast that is capable of wide-scale destruction. Like his master, Jindaiko no Raiden is manipulative, and gruff. Externally, he acts like a sloth; showing little to no concern over anything and is rarely astonished. During meetings with Eri, he acts calm, impassive and apathetic, however he is always analyzing. Though he may appear uncaring, he is constantly pondering to a method of success, and his sloth-like attitude is a facade used to give the foe a sense of confidence. In truth, he is a bull-headed, foul-mouthed, manipulative Zanpakutō. Jindaiko no Raiden has stated that he and Eri has always possesed a bond, implying that she hadn't to do as much as other Shinigami do, to successfully utilize and control his powers. This also brings some truth, to the rumor that Eri is capable of Bankai. From there meetings it is clear that he shows a considerable amount of concern over Eri's security, and in turn, they both seem to truly understand each other well; explicitly following each others demands during a battle. Which in truth, they battle as a pair --working together in unison against opponents increasing the power of there connection and power behind all of the attacks launched. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Jindaiko no Raiden (陣太鼓の雷電,"War Drums of Thunder and Lightning") is the name of Eri Fujiwara's Zanpakutō and has been self proclaimed the most powerful lightning based weapon ever created. Distinctly different from other Zanpakutō, he claims that he has always been attached to Eri Fujiwara, therefore she hadn't had to deal with the arduous training of trying to full use him. He is a long sword with a black hilt. The guard of the blade is curved forward. Jimdaiko no Raiden is naturally adept at blocking incoming blasts and can withstand being crushed by intense force. Like his weilder, it's endurance is shocking to those who see it, as it can endure even the strongest of attacks, and deflect incredible onslaughts of attacks. *'Shikai': Jindaiko no Raiden's release command is "Stand at the Eye of the Storm" (台風の目に立っている, "Taifū no me ni tatteiru"). When released Jindaiko no Raiden takes no change in appearance, however it cloakes the tip of the longsword and Eri's body in a blue coating of a hazy gas-like substance. :: Shikai Special Ability: In it's shikai, Jindaiko no Raiden's "gas" like substance is actually a large release of spiritrons. The spiritrons are moving at rapid speeds, and only increase in speed as time goes on. Upon touch, the gas is extremely hot; from the rapid movement it had generated incredibly heat. Further illustrating just how fast the "gas" is moving. The acceleration of the spiritron increases signifcantly as the Shikai is in active, thus the gas expands at a phenomonal rate usually consuming an entire area, and subsequentially burning whatever it comes into contact with. The resulting heat alters the composure of the spiritron, and then creates the spiritual equivalent of a electric field. The heated reishi within the field then collides with the unheated reishi in the atmoshpere(outside the field). The spiritrons from the "gas" and the spiritrons from the outside, upon collision, will cause the equivalent of friction. The expenditure of this "gas" is taxing on Eri's body. Because the numbers of the reishi are so great, the impacting particles are capable of creating lightning. The power of each strike is devastatingly power; a single blast being able to overwhelm an entire army. Not only does it preform the usual damage that lightning can leave, such as electrocution but because it was conjured by the same material that spiritual beings are composed of, upon clashing with a spiritual being or substance it will immediately electrocute the target, and in some cases, cause immediate combustion onto the target. *'Bankai': Not Yet Seen. Behind The Scenes Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character